Alola Valentine!
by Ggirl155
Summary: When an old friend comes to Ash's school, will he be able to keep himself together. Will they return his feelings? (Sorry, I suck at doing a summary!) 5-6 chapters! (This is also my first fic. As you could probably tell.) Palletshipping!


_**I clearly don't own pok**_ _ **émon or any of the characters (Sadly!) THIS IS MALEXMALE so if you don't like it don't read it. This is also a pretty strong T with cursing but no Lemon (Clearly!) And I know this will probably never happen but we need Gary back in the anime! In this Ash is 17 and so is Gary. 'means they are thinking and "is speaking. Anyway let's get going! (POV stands for Point Of View incase you didn't know.)**_

Chapter 1. Narrator POV The Pokémon School (Alola)

"So Ash, how are you liking it here in Alola?" Lillie ask him as the whole Alola gang was eating lunch at the pokémon school. "Well I think it is amazing! Though I do miss my old friends." Ash said smiling back at the blond haired girl. "Oh, well now you have new ones." Mallow said with a grin on her face. "So Ash, what did you do with all of your old friends, maybe we can do what you did with them!" Sophocles exclaimed. "Well, we would always celebrate the upcoming holiday, which reminds me. What's the date?" Ash asked looking around the room for a calendar. "Well it's February 12th. Why do you ask?" Kaiwe asked feeling very confused. "WHAAAAT?" Ash yelled. "Oh my god Ash what's the problem. I don't understand." Lillie said to Ash looking very worried. "What do you mean? In two days it is Valentine's day and I didn't even notice!" Ash exclaimed feeling very stupid. "What's Valentine's day?" Everyone in the room asked Ash. "What? You guys don't know what Valentine's day is?" Ash yelled looking very shocked on what his new friends had told him. Little did Ash know that they did not celebrate Valentine's day in Alola. "Eh, must be a Kanto thing." Kaiwe said rolling his eyes at Ashed child like behavior. "It's not just a Kanto thing, it is celebrated in all the other regions I have been to." Ash said acting more calm. "So Ash, what is Valentine's all about." Lana asked looking very intrigued in the holiday. Ash looked at them and rubbed the back of his neck blushing a little, "Well, erm...It is a holiday about...uh...Love." Ash said feeling a little weird about telling them that. "Oh, that's cool! We have a holiday it is called Lā Hoʻoipo!" Mallow exclaimed eagerly.

"So Ash, who do you spend it with?" Sophocles asked with a sly look on his face. "Waaa? What?" Ash stuttered with a blush on his face. 'Who do I spend it with? I have never been attracted to any of the people I traveled with or met, exept...NO! Don't think of him, I can't say him because I don't have a relationship with him and I probably never will, he hates me…' Ash thought to himself. "Ash?" Lillie asked looking concerned. "Hu? Waht? Oh. Well I only spent the day with friends and family." Ash said feeling confident in what he has said to the group. "Oh, Ok." Sophocles replied.

"Going back to friends…" Lana said trying to change the subject, "Ash, does know some of your friends?" She said. Ash blushed at the question, 'Well, he definitely knows about Gary, but that is probably it.' Ash said to himself. "Maybe." Ash responded. "Why, don't we go ask!" Mallow suggested. "Yeah, that would be a great idea!" Lillie exclaimed. "Sure." Lana said. "It won't hurt." Agreed Sophocles. "I guess I will come." Kaiwe said. "Uh...Ok." Ash said. 'OMG, that means they are going to find out about him, I guess they won't know I like him but still. He is in Sinnoh right now.' Ash said in his head.

The teens walk down the hall to 's office. Mallow knocks on the door and they wait for a few seconds. "Ah! Students, what brings you to my office today. Is Exeggutor's neck stuck in the window again?" He asked the group of students. "No, we came to ask you if you know any of Ash's friends who are like gym leaders or something." Mallow asked the principal of the school. Once she finished her question the principals face lit up. "Oh, I am so glad you asked Mallow, that reminds me! I was just talking to a friend of yours Ash!" He said looking down at the ravenette boy. "Really who!" Ash asked jumping up and down, feeling very excited about what friend it is. "Your friend will be here in thirty minutes, so why don't I make it a surprise and give you some hints about who it is!" The older tan man said. "What! One of my old friends is coming here!" Ash yelled. "Woah, Ash calm down." Kaiwe said as he rolled his eyes. "Fine, but let's here some hints!" Ash said, looking more calm now.

They walk to the front and that takes about ten minutes because the professor had to make a few stops on the way. They make it to the enrollment room near the front and talk for fifteen minutes then Ash wanted to start guessing, "Ok, so are they a boy or a girl?" Ash asked as they all sat down at a table in the office. "Oh, that's a hard one, let me think…" Oak said. "Uh! Should've known you would not be able to answer that question, I mean you are 's coussin after all." Ash said laughing at his joke. "Woah, you know !" Lillie exclaimed. "Uh, yeah he gave me my starter back in Pallet Town in Kanto. Anyway, did that person travel with me through Kallos?" Ash asked Oak. "No." He responded. "Unova?" Ash asked. "No, Ah! I remember he is a boy." Oak said with a grin on his face. "Ok, Sinnoh?" Asked Ash. "Nope, but I think you saw him there but I am sure." Oak replied. "Hoenn or Johto?" Ash said feeling desperate for the answer. "N-O" The principal spelled out. "Kanto?" Ash said, begging. "No, he never traveled with you but Kanto is where you met him." Oak said glancing at his watch. 'Hmm, Ah! It's Ritchie! This is going to be so sick!' Ash thought.  
"Uhh, is it Ritchie?" Ash asked. "Is he that boy that somewhat looks like you with the Pikachu and you went against him on Indigo Plateau?" Oak asked Ash. "Yep! Is he coming here?" Ash asked looking very hopeful. "Nope, and your friend who says he misses you very much and wants to beat you like in the old days, will be here is like thirty seconds.." The principal said. That is when it clicked in Ash's head, 'HOLY CRAP! IT'S GONNA BE GARY!' Ash thought. "Uh, Mr. Oak is it Ga-" Ash said right before he got cut off by…"Knock, Knock! Losers!" A boy said from behind the door. "GARY?!" Ash yelled. "HA! Sup, Ashy-Boy!" Gary says as he walks through the door.

Ash runs up to the taller boy in a pink hawaiian shirt covered in hibiscus flowers. Gary is still around three inches taller than Ash. 'Oh my Arceus, he is so cute now, how the hell did he get so tall? Whatever. What is he even doing here?' Ash questioned to himself. "Uh, Gary what are you doing here?" Ash asked the brunette. "I am here to enroll to this school." Gary said rolling his eyes. 'What else would I be doing here Ash.' Gary thought. "Oh, I thought you were still reviving fossils." Ash said. "Well, as you may know Ashy-Boy, this place has lots of artifacts and I am going to go to this school to learn about the history of alola and about the alola forms of pokémon, and I heard that there are new pokémon like things coming from another dimension. " Gary said. "Oh, that is a good reason." Ash said turning away from him and looking at his alola friends. "Uh, Ash are you going to introduce us to, uh, your friend?" Kaiwe asked Ash. "Yep." Ash said with a smirk on his face. "What are you up to?" Gary asked him. "Oh, I am going introduce you to my friends." Replied. Gary growled at the smaller boy. "Lillie, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles and Kaiwe, this is the world renowned smart-ass douche also known as Gary Oak, And just so you guys know he will probably make nicknames for you guys. It is really annoying but you will have to deal with it. Most of the time I want to punch him because of my nickname as you have probably hear-" Ash said before he got cut off. "Ha! Good try Ash-Boy, if you wanna go when it comes to roast I will destroy you just like in a pokémon battle." Gary said while smirking. That is when they broke out into a big fight about how Gary cheats and about how Ash just sucks. "Uh, do they always fight like this?" Lana asked the principal. "I am guessing so, I should call my cousin to tell him Gary made it here in one piece. "Boys! I going to call Gary's Grandfather!" The principal yelled. "Professor Oak!" Ash yelled while Gary yelled "Gramps!" The boys ran up to the older Oak pushing each other. " Ah, Ah. Boys you are staying here, I have to talk to him by myself, Gary you can talk to him later, I know you probably want to talk to him now but I don't care." He said laughing as Gary just looked at him in shock. "Man, I guess it runs in the Oak family to be a dick." Ash said smirking at Gary. "Oh, shut up Ash. I don't even want to talk to him right now." Gary said looking down at the ground.

"What, What happened Gary?" Ash said feeling worried for his friend. "Nothing you need to worry about, it is just family stuff." Gary said looking at his shoes. "Oh, OK." Ash said knowing it was a bad idea to get involved with his problems.

"Hey guys!" Mallow yelled. "Yeah." Everyone but Gary said. "School gets out in ten minutes how about tomorrow we all go swimming at the beach to find water pokémon!" Mallow said. "Yeah, that's a great idea!" Lana said.

"Hey Gary." Ash said to the tall boy. "Yeah." He replied. "Where are you staying?" Ash asked him. "Oh, I don't know." Gary said with a worried tone in his voice. "Maybe we should go ask the principal." Ash said. "Yeah, let's go!" Gary said, and with that they went running down the hallway to the principal's office. They knocked on the door until they heard him coming. "Uh, hold up Samuel, someone is at the door." And with that the principal opened up the door to the two teenagers. "What do you need boys?" The principal asked. "Well we wanted to know where Gary is staying." Ash said to the older man. "Oh, I didn't tell you already!" Samson said as he let the two boys in and had them sit down. "Ok, this is going to be very weird," Samson started, earning two very concerned looks. 'Oh my god, what could be so bad that he had to tell us that it is going to be weird?' Gary thought to himself. "Ash, you are staying at prof. Kukui's house. Correct." Samson said to the ravenette, he nodded at the question. "Well, Gary is new here and the professor gave you a five day tour of just this island, so you know your way around the island. But, Gary doesn't and Kukui as you know is on Ula'ula Island for two weeks so he can't give a tour, he already has his rotom dex ready. So you will be moving out of the lab and sharing a house with Gary on route one." Samson said looking at the two boys who are both in utter shock. "Wa-What!" Ash said covering up his face to avoid blushing. "What, are you scared Ashy-boy! I don't bite ya know!" Gary said smirking at the smaller boy. "What! I am not scared, but you probably do bite." Ash hissed. "Ya, ya. Whatever Ash, lets go to the house. I need to unpack." Gary said looking down at his two duffel bags. "Fine! What is the house number?" Ash asked the elder. "Two sixty eight. It is a blue house with a red door." He said looking down at the two boys. "Let's go Gary." Ash said turning towards the door.

 _ **Hope you guys liked it, chapter two coming soon. Please constructive criticism this is one of my first fanfics ever so yeah. Stay tuned my dear chics!**_


End file.
